


Toxin

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Unpopular Pairings, For Those Who Dare [5]
Category: Fantastic Mr. Fox
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dystopia, Humanoids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Saddest fic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: A toxic bomb sent out by Boggis, Bunce and Bean to kill Mr Fox and all of his kind has made it almost impossible for the humanoid animals to ever see the light of day. They have food, water, but without sun depression and illness has quickly spread.Kristofferson and Ash struggle to find their place in this strange new world.(Edited 3/18)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one for you all ;)  
> 

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172513771535/aesthetic-for-my-fanfic-toxin-mature-themes>

 

* * *

 

 

Bare paws beat down on the dead foliage riddled floor, disturbed mushrooms sending off spores like clouds of grey dust as they sped past. It was difficult to keep up with Ash, who ran as if a beagle were at his heels. He was small but powerful, flexibly making his way through the trees whilst hurdling twisted roots and hollow logs.

Kristofferson could hear his breath echoing in his gas mask as he ran close behind, leaves falling from the tress around them as the faded afternoon light just ahead began to dwindle. The leaves weren't a vivid green as he once remembered. They looked almost grey, deep purple veins like liquid poison invading every crevice. The trees seemed dead, and he feared they might never awaken after the coming winter.

Without any vegetables left but those in the store just above their sewer, and a few others they'd managed to map out some miles away, herbivores now dwindled in numbers. The rabbit family had quickly halved, and the numbers certainly wouldn't rise. One of the worst curses of the toxin, that one way or another would work its way slowly into your veins, was it rendered you sterile.

Even with the masks they wore Kristofferson feared the smoky haze around them.

It was almost dark, and surely they had missed it, but Ash was determined. He surged ahead through the trees, West. No matter what he would see the sun.

The two stopped abruptly, panting at the edge of the forest, hidden behind trees looking off at a barren wasteland of bark stumps and dirt. Far off swallowing up the horizon they could make out the city's silhouette. A huge mass of concrete, glass and plastic, the setting sun just peaking between its turrets. It was almost blinding, but neither were willing to look away.

Slowly it dipped below the tall buildings, as though it had never been there. Only a soft warm glow remained, but that too was quickly eaten up. The white fox turned to his kin, but Ash showed no signs of moving. He still stared off longingly at the distance, as if willing the sun to return.

"We shouldn't be out here, Ash." The smaller teen didn't move, but he looked as though he wanted to spit. The gas mask however prevented it.

"Not like we live long anyway." He couldn't bring himself to argue. Their lives, which already seemed so short, had been cut in half. Many sat around waiting for death. He often felt maybe he should go back and live with his father, but what difference would it make? He might die on the journey back home. That wasn't something he'd like to experience, not alone. If Ash would come with him he might, but it was a mere fantasy. No matter how much the red fox longed for freedom and space, he would never abandon his family. Neither Mr or Mrs Fox would ever make the border alive.

Ash's tail swished, a dull kind of orange that managed to look bright in such mute scenery. Even his irises, visible behind the glass of his mask, mocked the trees for what they had lost. The wind gently brushed his long fringe away, a deep black like the thick lashes around his eyes and the tips of his ears. Even with the mask obscuring his features there was something oddly beautiful about him.

The sky had become dark, helicopters and satellites the only pinpricks of light in the sky since the humans’ pollution. It made such thick clouds even the moon’s true form had become a forgotten memory, now merely a luminescent blob.

Kristofferson's pale hand took Ash's, the other's eyes still unwavering.

"Come on." He coaxed softly, finally managing to pull the other out of his trance. The ivory fox slowly lead him away, back through the dead forest to the sewers.

 

§

 

Ash spit suddenly in the silence of their sewer flat, laying within a gap which had been carved out of the wall and become his bed. Kristofferson sat only a meter away facing him, feet pretzeled as he attempted to meditate.

"I'm bored."

"You’re always bored." Felicity replied, sitting on a rickety stool and painting a landscape riddle with fog. She was unwell, face pale and fur dull. Her once violet eyes appeared grey, like the bags under them. Really, she was lucky to be alive after taking a bite of what had turned out to be a poisoned apple. She had survived, but the babe in her stomach hadn't. The family had been depressed ever since. Mrs Fox slept most the day, Mr Fox was never home, and Ash hardly spoke, unless to Kristofferson.

Ash's ivy eyes turned to his sky-blue, the pale furred fox not bothering to pretend he hadn't been staring. Ash often did the same. They stayed like that a long time, like a silent staring contest. The laying fox’s dark rimmed eyes always looked so sad at moments like this, though his expression was blank as a card. It was like they were permanently glazed with tears, filled with sorrow and naivety. Kristofferson had the odd urge to kiss him, despite their distance, and quickly shut his eyes to meditate. The toxins must have been getting to him.

Ash continued to stare.

 

§

 

Kristofferson was slowly awakened by a paw on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He didn't need to open his eyes in order to see who it was. It had become a regular occurrence so late in what must have been the night. Hard to tell in the sewers. He yawned and slid them open anyway, met with a familiar sight. Ash was crouched besides his bed, wearing nothing but his white briefs. He wore an almost fearful expression, eyes slightly red at the corners as if he'd been straining not to cry.

"I had a nightmare." Kristofferson nodded automatically, shifting over and lifting the thin tattered sheet that was his blanket. Ash immediately scampered under, snuggling up beside him. He may have been older, but he still behaved like a kit.

Kristofferson wrapped his arms around the others small frame and held him close, the redhead's cheek pressed against his chest. His skin was cool to the touch, like the stone surrounding them.

"What happened?" The taller fox mumbled tiredly, long fingernails brushing through the fulvous fur atop the other's ears and head.

"They got us all." He replied quietly, nuzzling closer after a moment of complete still. No further explination was needed.

They sat in silence, the red fox cuddled up to him like a babe. Kristofferson was oddly glad for it. Sleep without the other was frigid and disturbed.

"Stay with me." Ash whispered quietly, eyes still open against the taller's chest. There was a note of fear to his voice, and his claws gripped the teen’s shirt ever so slightly. The albino fox comfortingly pet the older’s messy hair and rested his cheek by the shorter's ear.

"I promise." Ash's eyes slid shut and his grip loosened, relaxed against the paler's chest as Kristofferson continued to run his hands through his fur. It wasn't long till the youth was asleep, a pair of lips pressing gently to his head.

 

§

 

The breeze was cool but welcome on their bare skin. Their masks lay forgotten on the ground outside what had become the two's nest. A collection of leaves, sticks and rags made up the structure around them, dug a little into the ground and hidden by trees.

Ash lay naked, curled up fast asleep. His tail cupped between his legs, protecting his now dripping opening. Kristofferson's hand slid around the other's bare paler than usual waist and held him close.

It was no matter if they didn't wake up, at least the sun warmed their sides. The smaller fox's breathing was so slow that if not for the steady movement of his chest you'd assume him already dead. Kristofferson slowly ran his fingers through the tufted locks of his mate, dipping down and kissing his forehead. He was nestled close, the taller wrapped tight around him as if to keep the toxins out.

It didn't matter what happened around them. The sewer could flood, the forest could burn, as long as they were together. As long as they weren't alone.

They had no plans to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha I made myself sad :') and I was so happy when I started writing it too. PLEASE KUDOS TO MADE ME HAPPY AGAIN!


End file.
